


Passing Time

by amaresu



Category: St Trinian's (2007 2009)
Genre: Community: femmeslash, F/F, Fest: 10000 Lillies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-20
Updated: 2010-06-20
Packaged: 2017-10-10 05:09:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/95911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaresu/pseuds/amaresu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Cameras</p>
            </blockquote>





	Passing Time

The very best thing about Polly was that she basically ran the cameras. Well, no, not the best thing Annabelle couldn't help correcting herself. The best thing about Polly was the way she loved giving head and would drag Annabelle off at all times of the day to demonstrate that fact, but knowledge of the cameras was a good second.

Annabelle was pretty sure that Polly thought the best thing about her was that she wore skirts with easy access. And that she could keep quite without needing to be gagged when pulled into the closest of a classroom that was currently in session. Which had happened more then once.

At the moment though, the best thing about Polly was her knowledge of all the cameras. It meant that Polly could grab Annabelle and push her into an alcove before pulling one of Annabelle's legs over her shoulder without either of them needing to worry about voyeurs or ending up on YouTube. Pressing her lips together and keeping her eyes out for anyone walking by Annabelle did her best to hold onto the wall and not fall over once Polly did that thing with her tongue and pushed two fingers into Annabelle.

Afterwards while Annabelle panted and leaned against the wall to recover Polly calmly fixed her lipstick before walking off. Smoothing out her skirt Annabelle followed a minute later once she could walk without her legs quivering. Annabelle had plans to return the favor after hockey practice, but for now she really needed to get to class.


End file.
